Patent Document 1 that is mentioned hereinafter discloses a structure in which an inner weatherstrip, that has two sealing lips that slidingly contact the inner surface of a door glass, is disposed at the vehicle inner side of the door glass at the interior of a side door.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-149579